Charming A Knight and Loving a Yamani Lady
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: A series of short, romantic drabbles, starting with Neal's first meeting with Yuki, the night after she comes in 'Squire' and their blossoming romance.
1. Chapter 1: Tentative Smile

Smile 

Nealan of Queenscove paced in his rooms in Corus, hands held behind his back. "How do I tell her?" He ran his hands through his hair and remembered the Yamani woman who had come with the princess—Lady Yukimi she was called.

She had stopped the entire room. Sent heads turning and hearts fluttering. Oh, gods, he knew that feeling. Breath catching in your throat, the heat in the room becomes unbearable and the pounding of your heart is so intense, it ought to burst. Oh, yes, he knew that feeling.

Her rice-powdered face was blank, as Yamani culture ordered, and her lips finely painted in red. Neal had not stared as openly as others had, but rather cast frequent glances. Frequent, curious glances. He had forced his mind to think of food and of how hungry he was, but it was almost impossible with her in the room.

Her voice, soft and accented rang across the room. It sent his senses reeling and his head swimming with thoughts.

"They stare so." She had said. Oh, yes, he stared at her. She was beautiful in everyway, and just a little rough around the edges. She was just right, in his opinion.

She had glanced around the room and, for a fleeting moment, he thought her almond-shaped, sparkling brown eyes had lingered on him…

Neal sighed and strode down the halls to Lady Yukimi's room. His hand rose to knock on the door, but did not knock. Finally, gathering his courage, he ran a hand in his hair and knocked.

The Yamani answered, face blank. "Yes?"

His throat dried up, "I-I…um…" "I came to see Lady Yukimi is she—"

"You already are, sir." The corners of her eyes crinkled, and Neal mentally kicked himself. Straightening up slightly, he schooled his features to a relaxed expression, but failed miserably. Chuckling, he bowed, "I am Neal of Queenscove, pleased to meet you."

"Squire Keladry has told me much of you, Neal." Yuki flicked open her fan and hid the bottom half of her face. "She says you are famous for your remarks."

Neal's eyebrows rose, and he smiled crookedly, "I am?"

Yuki nodded.

Neal then plucked the fan from her grip, "Here in Tortall, you are allowed to smile." He whispered.

Yuki's eyes twinkled curiously, "It seems so."

Neal chuckled again, and handed her fan back. "It's true."

Yuki's mouth twitched slightly and, nervously, she hid behind the fan again. Why did she suddenly feel all warm inside when he smiled like that?

"It was a start." Neal smiled, feeling warm and giddy inside. He knew he didn't care if she ever turned to the Eastern way of life, all he knew was that this was going to be an interesting few days.

A _very_ interesting few days.


	2. Chapter 2: First Kiss

Chapter Two 

A/N: I've decided that this should be a series of little romantic drabbles centering up to when Neal has his Ordeal and maybe a few scenes in the future…

Neal watched the shadows play across Yuki's face, the way she skillfully closed and tucked the fan in her obi, the green silk wrapping around her soft, round curves, dainty slippers covering her feet. They sat under a tree, the wind whispering past, pulling loose strands of black from Yuki's bun. Neal watched her eyes crinkle in laughter and wondered what could be so funny.

He looked down and quietly swore: a clump of rice had fallen from his chopsticks and into his lap. Yuki shook her head, "Looks like you're still learning, Neal."

"I had it—I did!" He took up the sticks again and managed to pick up a vegetable and get it to his mouth. Neal swallowed and dusted the rice from his lap, "This must've taken years…"

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Nealan." Yuki's mouth upturned in a tightlipped smile and Neal was drawn to the way they gracefully curved, red and full.

"_What would it be like to kiss a Yamani?"_ The thought passed unbidden and Neal nearly laughed. She was only a friend. But the flirt in him couldn't help mulling over the way the soft brown of her irises seemed to turn amber when the sun caught them in just the right way. The way her face seemed to reveal nothing yet everything. The way her body moved in a subtle humble grace, even when she practiced the glaive—like a tigress in the night. Neal smirked and tentatively put his hand over hers. Yuki looked at him, brief surprise on her face, quickly hidden by her mask.

She didn't seem to protest, so he leaned in closer, "Would I Yuki?" Then, softly, slowly—moving closer now— he kissed her. He relished in the way her lips felt against his own: soft and supple. He broke the kiss and grinned, "Surprised?"

Yuki's eyes crinkled in laughter.


End file.
